


Our life is but a spark in eyes of gods

by orphan_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hollow Knight - Freeform, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Tags Are Hard, im sorry, srsly guys its just sad, why have i done this to my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quirrel is dead, and ghost is sadThat's kinda it
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Our life is but a spark in eyes of gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was my friend's idea but this is my interpretation of it, I will link her ao3 when her invitation finally comes through.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry for what you are about to read)

Ghost lay in bed feeling nothing, or at least what felt like nothing.  
Quirrel has been dead for a while now and ghost could feel nothing but the empty space in his heart almost as if it had followed Quirrel to the great beyond.

The same great beyond which Ghost has sent many a bug to in his past… Quirrel always used to comfort ghost when he started to think about the terrible acts he had committed,

‘It was what had to be done, my love’

‘It's in the past, love’

‘It’s going to be ok, my love’

These are the things Quirrel would say, but now he was gone. 

Gone.

Quirrel was gone.

Ghost remembered the time when Quirrels death was still recent. He wanted him back so badly, he wanted to feel the comforting feeling of being held in his beloved’s arms, to hear the comforting words Quirrel would say to him when he was sad, to tell him that he loved him, and that he would always be remembered.

But now, all Ghost could think about was how badly he wanted to scream at him, to tell him that- no- it would not be ok, to tell him off for making Ghost let down his walls and for taking him- a vessel with no mind to think, no will to break, no voice to cry suffering- and making him into something else. For making him into a being with a mind of which to care for others around him, and the will to live, the will to want, and the will to love.

But Ghost could do none of these things even if Quirrel stood before him at this very moment, because there was one thing Quirrel could not give him, for he was a vessel

And he had no voice to cry suffering.


End file.
